


漫漫归家路/A Long Way Home

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: 最长的归家路是无家可归。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightgoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgoose/gifts).

> Alpha!Dante/Alpha!Vergil。这里的ABO世界观更接近动物界的群落概念，即一个强壮的Alpha会领导一个有各种性别存在的社群。时间点在五代后。

“姓名？”

“Vergil。”

“性别？”

“男性，Alpha。”

“好的，Alpha。有配偶吗？”

“没有。”

“通常情况下，我们不推荐Alpha，尤其是单身的，独立于社群之外。”金色短发的女人停止敲击键盘，液晶屏上显示着他已录入的信息，“所以……你有社群吗？在失踪事件前？”

Dante在不远处的沙发上等着，喝着他的草莓拿铁星冰乐，一边翻阅一本有些散架的时尚杂志，一边时不时往Vergil这边张望。

Vergil立刻给出答案：“有。”

“那很好，”女人说，“社群号码，还记得吗？”

Vergil看着屏幕，记忆像老一代的变焦相机，一格格放大画面。他和Dante共用的书桌、透明的文件袋、一张社保卡、印在最前面的A24721。“A24721。”他说。

“A24721。”她重复着，飞快键入，然后按了一下回车。“没有这个社群。”几秒后她说。

他们面面相觑，金发女郎眨眨眼：“呃……有没有可能您弄错了某个数字？”

回忆摇晃起来，像梦境醒来前的闪烁，或灾难靠近时的地震。“不，”Vergil否定道，他在逐渐崩塌的场景里盯着那行数字，“我确定。”

女人再次按了一下回车，查无此群。“那么，你们的领袖Alpha？”她抛出新的解决方案，“你记得他的社保号码吗？”

场景转变了，这次Vergil花了几秒思考。“LDK……96——”

“——1841。”女性工作人员比他先说出后面的数字，“LDK961841。传说魔剑士Sparda。”

“是的。”Vergil微微点头。

“他……”女人看着Vergil，“被认为失踪三十一年了。”她犹豫了一会儿，“对于公民，我们会在失踪十五年后注销他的身份。至于他的社群，如果有人领导它，它继续存续；如果没有，成员迁出后即刻注销。”

“但Sparda——”

“他是唯一的例外，无论过去多久，我们都不会忘记他做过什么，也永远期待着他的归来。”她输入那串字母和数字，向Vergil展示Sparda的个人信息。是红色的失踪。“但他的社群不存在了。”

“不可能。”Vergil说，“他有一个叫Dante的儿子，他在他的社群里。”

“不再在了，Vergil。”一个声音说。Vergil回头，看见Dante一边比了个“抱歉”的手势。一边越过等待线走到他身边。“我忘了跟你说这个，”他先对Vergil说，然后转向窗口工作人员，“D36445，试试这个。”

她朝他们微笑，低头键入。显示屏上出现新的社群信息。领导者：Dante，男性Alpha。成员包括Lady、Trish、Nero和Kyrie。最后两个名字在三年前加入。

在Vergil紧紧盯着那些名字时，工作人员的鼠标图案在屏幕上来回滑动。“呃，Alpha数量有点多，”她说，鼠标停在“Nero”上，“但你们是家人，对吧？哥哥和弟弟，叔叔和侄子。那我很推荐您加入Dante先生的社群，对于那些……嗯……不那么熟悉社会的人来说，先和家人待在一起是最好的适应方法。”

“嗯哼，”Dante附和道，他一只手拿着不断滴水的饮料，另一只手抬起来，有那么点想像哥们儿一样揽住Vergil的肩膀；Vergil大概很需要这个，他的后背和肩膀都紧绷着，Dante能从层叠的衣料中看出来。但最后他只是伸手，指了指Nero的名字。“考虑一下？Nero一定很开心。”

“我不会让我的名字居于你的名字之下。”Vergil说。他的目光顺着Dante的手指移到他脸上，后者露出人畜无害的闪亮笑容。几秒后，Vergil看向那个屏幕。“所以，Sparda的社群里没有人了。”

“是的，我很……抱歉，”金发女性说，她调出档案，“Eva，登记死亡。Vergil，登记失踪超过十五年。Dante，独立。这确实……”她的声音变轻，没再说下去。

“你没必要说抱歉。”Dante对她说，“我们的社群状况有点……特殊。”

“不，”她说，“还有什么能帮你们的吗，Sparda的儿子们？”

“那么，”Vergil突然说，“独立。我选择独立。”

“是的，当然可以，”她关掉那个界面，“您有任何……关系成员吗？性别不限，不过最好别是Alpha。”

“Nero，”Dante抢答，仍旧看着他哥，“Nero可以跟着你，Kyrie也会过去。他们完全有独立的能力，你不用为他们操心。他们也可以——”

“——不。”Vergil打断他，“我选择独立，一个人。”他转向Dante，严肃地，“你该和Nero待在一起。”

Dante做了个摊手的姿势，没再争辩下去。他躲开Vergil的目光，侧过身，一边喝星冰乐一边假装认真研读窗口旁的小贴士。

“就像我说的，我们不建议单身Alpha独立建立社群。这不稳定，生理层面与精神层面都是；同样，我们希望每个人都能支撑他的社群，他的社群也支撑他。”她娴熟地说，“但如果您坚持，我们可以先给您办下社保卡，与暂时的社群号。不过您得每半年来重新登记。直到拥有其他社群成员，期限才会延长到六年。”

“每半年。”Dante随口重复道，把最后那点奶油吸得沙沙作响。

“那就这样办。”Vergil说。

半魔兄弟从门可罗雀的社保办理处走出来，玻璃门关上时，空调暖气吹起他们的银发。

“回事务所吧，”Dante说，他下了几级台阶，回头，“这该是个惊喜，如果有人在里面的话。”

他们并肩走下楼梯，步入街道。这一天再普通不过，人类一如既往，形形色色，步伐匆匆，与他们擦肩而过。Vergil的脚步渐渐放慢，Dante也停下来。

“这儿闻起来像……”穿着蓝色风衣，拿着东洋刀，站在人行道上的男人犹豫着说，“……人间。”

“呃……”Dante说，“是的……是的。恶魔闻起来很不一样，我知道。”

“它们没有味道。”Vergil纠正道，并重新开始往前走，“而且很安静。”

“我倒觉得它们很吵。”Dante说，侧头看Vergil一眼，又看向街道。

“不一样。”Vergil说。他们走到斑马线前，年长的半魔完全没有停步的意图，Dante不得不抓着他的手腕拉住他。“红灯。”恶魔猎人说。

Vergil抬头看交通灯，几个行人对他行了一会儿注目礼，又把目光放回手机屏幕上。在他试着回忆起一些东西时，Dante松开手。他们一直等到信号灯变绿。这回Vergil不需要提醒就迈开了脚步。

“所以，”Dante继续刚刚的话题，“什么样的‘不一样’？”

“恶魔没有信息素，你切断它们的喉咙，它们就安静了。”Vergil说，一对夫妻牵着女儿迎面走来，母亲肚子里怀着女孩的弟弟或妹妹。她的味道甜美、温和。“而人类，”等他们走过去后，Vergil接着说，“他们到处留下味道。”

“你能闻到我吗？”Dante问，他朝他的兄弟靠近了一些。

“一直。”Vergil回答。

“那我闻起来怎样？”

“还是那样。比所有人加起来都吵。”

他们远远看见事务所里亮着灯。

“有人在！”Dante有些惊喜地喊，然后压低声音，“让我瞧瞧是哪个家伙在这个时候开灯，太阳还没落山呢。”

他们越是靠近事务所，Dante的味道就越发清晰。社群在居住地留下的信息素不像花朵或新鲜出炉的面包，向每个过路人昭示自己；它更像底色，透明度很高的那种，铺陈在地上，只有踏上去才能感觉到。

Vergil放松了一点，肉眼可见的。Dante步履轻快地小跑到门前，鬼鬼祟祟地旋转钥匙，然后跳进去，大喊，“惊喜！”

屋子里瞬间炸开了锅。沙发上的Trish和Lady猛地摆头看他，嘴里还塞着零食；Nero愣了半秒，从椅子上跳起来，碰翻了一筒薯片。

“你回来了！”男孩大喊。Lady跟着站起来。“你回来了，”她同样说着，然后补充了一句，“你这个混蛋。”

“欢迎回来。”Trish笑着说，像月光下的闪闪发光的海面。

熟悉的家庭味道扑面而来。Dante呼出一口气，张开双臂，“谁率先给我个拥抱？”

“你这个混蛋！”Nero扔过去一瓶杏仁，直中Dante胸口正中。后者“嗷”了一声，蜷缩身体，把瓶子抱在怀里。

接着，Vergil出现在门口。

炸开的锅停住了，像是沸油泼入南极，在落地前就被冻住。他们都安静了一会儿，Trish站起来——很好，现在所有人都站着了——真是一个轻松和谐的家庭会面场景。

“欢迎。”她说。

“欢……迎。”Nero说。他有点结巴，一只手无意识在桌上摸索，抓住一瓶新的坚果罐子，并控制自己别把它扔出去，“Vergil，我们……欢迎你回来。”

油缓缓流回锅里。“欢迎。”Lady说。

现在，只有Vergil没有说话了。Dante朝旁边退了小半步，终于伸手拍上兄弟的肩膀。等等，Vergil紧张得有些……出人意料。他哥哥皱着眉，呼吸频率放缓，但每一下都力逾千钧。一种极具压迫力与攻击性的味道开始扩散，像矛尖的铁器，执意扎入事务所的气球中。

女孩们对视着，Nero弓起身，明显摆出防御的姿势。

“Dante？”Trish问，她是房间里唯一的Omega，“你在……干什么？”

“Vergil，”Dante没时间回答她。他走进去，站在他的兄长与他的社群之间，“Vergil，冷静点，这是我家——我们家。你能闻到我吗？”

他同样释放出信息素，温柔地、坚定地。两个强大的Alpha的味道让Nero的脸色有些难看，他困惑又紧张，因为一个味道让他感到熟悉，另一个则让他感到危险。“所以刚刚是Vergil？”他小声问，“你……你们闻起来一模一样。”

“几乎一模一样。”Trish说，她站得更直了，昂首挺胸，试图用Omega温和的气味化解这场尴尬的矛盾。Vergil看了她一眼，神情仍旧带着某种严苛的冷漠。Alpha间的争斗还在继续，他们的攻击性逐渐攀升，像两个赛跑的人不断加速。Nero猛地甩甩头，终于压抑不住Alpha的本能。新的味道爆炸性地加入，这让Vergil的神情更加阴沉。

“Nero！”Dante大声呵斥着，“收收你的味道！Trish，带他们到房间去。”他看着Vergil，“我们先出去，好吗？如果这儿的味道让你想打架，那就打。”

金发的恶魔叹口气，招手示意Nero和Lady跟她走。黑发女人没有动。

她站在那儿，凉凉地开口。“为什么我们要离开？”作为Beta，她几乎没有被影响，尽管半魔的味道本身就能压制人类，但巫女的血统使她不受其扰。“我们说‘欢迎’，”她看着剑拔弩张的两个Alpha，尤其是站得更远的那个，“这就是你的回答？如果你真的想加入，就不会驱赶我们。”

“Lady？！”Dante有些绝望地喊，“你在说什么？”

Vergil的味道更尖锐了，敌意不加掩饰，像猎食者亮出尖牙。Dante不得不选择保护他的群落。他揍了Vergil一拳，直中颧骨。后者向后跌了几步，退出大门。

他本以为Vergil会回他一拳，或一刀，然后他们打上几个小时，回去时所有微妙与矛盾都被时间带过。但Vergil只是站稳了，在几步远的地方看着他，又像是看着整个事务所。他闻起来仍然锋利得如同一把武器，但不知指向何方。

“我选择了独立。”在Dante有些不知所措地看着他时，他慢慢地说。

“是的，但是——”Dante张开双手，试图解释什么然后抓住什么，手上还拿着坚果罐子。他的哥哥仍旧闻起来和他一样，一模一样，从小到大都是如此，只有父母能分辨他们。但从某个时候开始，他们再也不会在外表上被人弄混了，连信息素都出现了区别。“我们欢迎你回家，一直。”他向前走了一步，“这很难，我知道，也许该从二人世界开始？我们都需要时间接纳新的味道，对不对？”

他仍然笑着，信息素也还在散发，同时包裹着Vergil和他的事务所。Nero追出来，他站在Dante身后，茫然又愧疚地看着他的父亲。

“不，Dante。”Vergil说，听起来像一块江中磐石，“这是你家，不是我的。”

然后他转身离开。

Nero向前冲了几步，然后意识到Dante没动。他停下脚步，震惊地看向Dante。“你在做什么？”他喊，“去追他啊？我跟你一起去！”

Dante站在那儿，眼睫先垂下来，然后是嘴角。“我会的，孩子，我会的。”他闭上眼，片刻后睁开，“我该考虑得周全点……我们先回去，准备点东西。”

Nero的肩膀垮下来。“听你的。”他说。

他们收起信息素，走回事务所。Vergil的身影早就消失在街道尽头。门口重新变得安静而空荡，唯余一丝浅淡的气味，如同重物轧过纸张的皱痕。

门内，Lady和Trish已经坐回了沙发里，打开包装的零食被扔在茶几上，Lady抱着那筒薯片，神情僵硬。

“哇哦！”Dante说，用杏仁瓶敲了敲电视柜，“你们买的东西真不少，我明明告诉过Morrison，让他别把尾款给你们。”

“这是我自己的钱。”Lady立刻回答。她抠着薯片的边沿，像是要从那儿凭空变出一个扳机。在Dante继续活跃气氛前，她开口，“我知道被家庭拒绝的感觉是怎样的。”

她看起来仍在与无形的敌人斗争，那个敌人可以是Vergil，也可以不是。Dante走过去，坐在单人沙发上，Nero坐在他对面。

“我父亲，”她说，“有一段时间里，他回来时就是这样。他想毁掉我们，毁掉他自己的家，毁掉妈妈和我。他是领导者，我从小在他身边长大，所以总不能下定决心将他拒之门外。但我也没法表现得像无事发生。”她停下来，把薯片盖子抠下，又合上，“于是我成了被驱逐的那个。在母亲死后。”

Trish为她打开一瓶汽水，她朝她感激地笑笑。“我一直没有勇气去注销我的社群。我是说，我知道它不复存在了，但那行数字，印在我社保号前的那个，我总是看它。它让我想起……以前。我从不后悔杀了他，但我后悔没能保护我的家庭，在它分崩离析前。”

她仰头开始喝汽水，吊灯的光倒映在她眼睛里。在场的大部分人都是第一次听这个，他们看着她，电视机里播放着脱口秀观众的大笑声。

“我很抱歉。”喝完后，Lady把空瓶拍在桌上，“还能补救吗？”

“嘿，姑娘，没关系，恶魔也会哭。”Dante从桌上的塑料袋里掏出一把薯片，塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说，“这都是小问题，我们每天吵架，不管是在魔界还是这儿，很明显他不知道怎么和人相处。我也该道歉，为不加思索就带他回来。”他咀嚼着，舔舔手指上的调料，“是的……得循序渐进。先给他找个地方住吧，也许附近会有地方出租。搞定住所之前，他只能在事务所暂住几天。”他站起来，示意殷勤起身的Nero坐回去，“他住我的房间，以及，拜托，别在附近留任何其他味道。谢了，谢了，家人们。”

“我会帮忙，”Trish靠在沙发上，撕开Lady拿着的薯片，“清理一下事务所，喷点香水，不至于那么刺激到我们的魔界原住民。”

“我能去附近问问，”Nero接道，“尽快找到住处。”

“我提供钱。”Lady简洁地说。

Dante找到Vergil时，他并没有走多远。这句话的意思是，他不仅没有用传送门跑去魔界，甚至没有离开Devil May Cry所在的街道。他站在这条人迹罕至的小巷尽头，面前是车水马龙的主干道。

恶魔猎人朝他的兄长跑去，刚看到深蓝色的身影时，他惊喜地加快脚步；但看清那个背影时，他又慢下来。他突然意识到“它们很安静”是什么意思。人间由无数条河流汇聚而成，每一个水滴都出生其中，再汇聚进去；它们把河流的奔腾声当成生活的一部分。

而Vergil……哪怕他走进去，也只会分开河流。

离Vergil十几米时，Dante闻到了兄长的味道，他慢慢步入其中，像走进一片雷区。幸好Vergil没有就这样冲进大街，Dante想，否则他会引起骚乱，然后被抓起来，“单身Alpha的危害性”又要被推上社会议题的风口浪尖，接着，政府就会把半年的检测间隔缩短到三个月。

他靠近后，Vergil的信息素收敛了一点，闻起来勉强算是“激动的Alpha”，而不是“充满威胁的不法分子”。

在Dante绞尽脑汁组织语言想让他哥屈尊在事务所里住上几晚时，Vergil先开口了。

“我说过，”他仍旧看着人类川流不息，“它属于你。”

“什么？”

“人间，”Vergil说，“人间属于你。”

Dante忽然梗住了，他张开嘴，愣了很久。“不。”最后他做出否定。

“那就是你属于人间。”Vergil没什么诚意地改正了说辞，“这不重要。”

我们属于对方。Dante本想这么说；他也确实该这么说。但他忽然想起，在Qliphoth顶端时，他以为自己会冲动、恐惧、奋不顾身，被Temen-Ni-Gru的场景占据全部思绪。事实上，闪过他脑海的依次是六年的群落登记期限、十五年的个人失踪期限、Nero领导社群与照顾自己的能力，然后是Trish与Lady——她们其实不太用得着他，只是在他的群落里挂名。最后他想：那可是Vergil！我得和Vergil一起。

“我们属于对方。”最后他还是说了，并立刻意识到自己犹豫了太久、太久，使这句话听起来不再像炽热的告白，而是客套的敷衍。

幸好Vergil不在意这个。“我属于父亲的故乡。”他说。

过于吵闹的人世与过于执拗的兄长突然让Dante感到疲惫，也许早在他开始说服Vergil回人间时，疲惫就在累加，现在它终于压住他的舌头，堵住所有的心声。他站在Vergil身边，嗅着熟悉的信息素，看着遥远大厦顶端的灯幕，想着今天刚办的社保卡交了十磅的工本费。

似乎有些惊异于兄弟的安静，Vergil侧头看了他一眼。“是什么让你独立？”他突然问。

“为什么要有什么东西‘让’我独立？”Dante反问，“只是年龄到了；也许时候也到了。Trish、Lady，还有我，我们凑在一起以逃避每半年的单身审查。当个领导者也有很多麻烦，表格、责任之类的，不过总比天天接收推送好。”

“那很适合你。”Vergil平静地说。

疲惫涨大了，它硌着Dante的嘴巴，使他舌头发麻，嘲笑他为什么要做出如此详细的解释，又为什么期待一个体贴的回答。他甚至没力气生气。“你真这么想？”他问。

一个踩着滑板的少年戴着耳机，讲着电话滑过巷口，像一滴水溅到他们眼前。他太年轻了，还没有分化第二性别，否则一定要被Vergil的味道吓个跟头。

“这是你的选择。”Vergil回答。

“听起来像是我还有别的选择。”Dante用调笑的口吻说。

“待在父亲的社群里。”

显然，Dante没预料到这句。他想反驳Vergil，备选项有很多，比如“Sparda再也不会回来”，或者“待在空无一人的社群里和独立又有什么区别”。但最好的一句也许是“如果我们命运互换，你就不会这么想了”。

“你在乎这个，”最后他只是说，“我们的名字不在一起。”

出人意料的，Vergil没有表示反对。“如果我们都选择独立，”他边想边说，“那么——”

“——我们还是家人。”Dante说，“听着，如果你再否定这个，我就不说了。”

Vergil沉默着，凝视河流。他的信息素——与Dante相差无几的味道——持续而缓慢地消退，像黑暗卷起自己。最后仍有一些残留在他身上，如同暗色的屏障。Dante把自己的味道混了一些进去，后者没有拒绝。

“你在偷换概念。”在兄弟的气味里，Vergil说。

“我承认，那不是个好的选择，当时我只想着：你得找个地方住。”Dante说，他早该想到的，人间闻起来纷繁混杂，之于Vergil尤甚，“在找到一个像魔界一样清净的房间前，先住我那儿。”他强迫自己重新振奋，“我房间里的味道绝不让你失望，老哥，比一条街的人加起来都浓。”

Vergil没有嘲笑他。他的目光长久地投向远方，扫过楼房的一扇扇窗户、车辆的一个个号牌、行人的一张张脸。“我会回……去找你。”最后他松口，“如果我需要找个地方住。”

这太敷衍了，Dante想。某种意义上，他确信自己转过身去，十秒，再转回来，空气里就只剩传送门的魔力痕迹。但他又能要求Vergil承诺什么呢？正如他的兄长所说，他做出了选择，做一个领导者，不管这个选择是不是最好的。那他应该要求他的社群吗？他本来就很少对他们尽到什么责任，反而是姑娘们和小伙子总来关心他；他也不能没心没肺地把魔王塞给他们。

“真好，”最后Dante用雀跃的语气说，“晚上见。”

他转身，走向事务所，默数自己的心跳。从一到十。然后他回头，做作地、虚伪地，假装被一只飞鸟吸引目光。

Vergil仍旧站在那儿，像河边的顽石。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

太阳下山前，社群成员们一个接一个地向Dante告别，Lady和Trish还提着仓促收拾出的行李。Dante没法说“要不就留下过夜”这种话，只能祝他们“拥有一个愉快的夜晚”。

“嗯哼，”Trish耸肩，“同样的祝福也送给你。”

“我不确定我是否带走了所有东西。”Lady苦恼地说，她显然不是会给物品列清单的那类，“如果有什么落下了，你可以直接扔掉。”

“豌豆公主会感谢你们为他做的一切的。”Dante并起双指，点点额角，行礼，“王子也是。”

他们哄笑，朝他挥手，仿佛学生们放学后互道晚安，或在某个任务途中因为岔路而分头行动。Nero甚至说：“事情解决之后，把Kyrie叫过来如何？她是omega，也许能帮上忙。”

“哦，Kyrie！”Lady惊呼，“我忘记带走冰箱里的牛肉了，本来说好明天让她来煎牛排的！”

“肉类没有那么容易变质，”Nero说，“我们可以改天一起吃肉馅饼。”

“也是，”Lady转向Dante，“嘿，Dante，那块大家伙花了我50磅！别吃独食，否则我就记在你的债务里。”

Dante朝她赔笑。一股愧疚感毫无征兆地袭击了他——几分钟前，大家各自沉默地收拾东西时，他曾短暂而真诚地考虑过如何把事务所打造成Vergil能适应的家。只有他和Vergil的那种。他们嘻嘻哈哈地对他说“事情解决后再一起吃饭”，浑然不知自己也是要被解决的事情的一部分。

这是罪恶的，Dante对自己说。尽管他从不认真看那些宣传广告或信件推送，不了解社群、或其他亲密关系对人类社会来说意味着什么，但绝不会是一言不发的分离。他在树顶干过一次类似的事儿了。Vergil总是能唤醒他恶魔部分的那个人。

“我保证不偷吃，”他对Lady说，然后朝每个人挥手，“改天见，我的小甜心们。”

送走他们后，Dante重新站回事务所的客厅。几个小时前，这里还吵吵闹闹的，年轻人们在沙发上笑成一团。现在，沙发和沙发罩都被拍打得平平整整；电视关上了，遥控器插在收纳盒里；台球桌也被整过，所有台球都安安静静待在三角架里——这有点过分了，哪怕他还在事务所时，它们也不曾那么乖巧。

仅剩的痕迹是空气中浅淡的清新剂香味，和几乎塞满垃圾桶的易拉罐与包装纸。Dante释放出信息素，在事务所里绕来绕去，用自己的味道掩盖住其它的，像猫在微型景观里横冲直撞，碰倒那些精致的楼房。

之后，他把垃圾扔到门外，洗澡时在浴室里发现了Lady（或Trish）的内衣。他不确定这是否属于可以“直接扔掉”的东西，便将它们丢回姑娘们的地盘。最后，他回到自己的房间中，正如对Vergil许诺的那样，努力让阔别大半年的家具重新染上自己的味道。

可以确定的是，霸占事务所的人们怀揣某种信心等待着Dante归来，这种无来由的自信和Dante本人如出一辙。有人规律而详尽地打理着他的屋子，就连几年前Dante以为弄丢了的杂志都被翻了出来，和其它几十本一起摆在书柜里。

“难以置信，看见所有东西都待在它们该待的地方是一件这么让人赏心悦目的事。”Dante的目光扫过那排连续的期刊号，“瞧，第27期！我以为再也见不到你了。”

他抽出一摞抱在怀里，把枕头与被子推到床的一侧，色情杂志摆在另一侧，开始翻阅起来。第一本刚读两页，他站起来打开了床头灯。第三本看到一半，主题为“菊与刀”的和服大赏让他想起什么，翻箱倒柜地找出一个落了灰的刀架。幸好它只是脏了点，木质承重结构还没被腐蚀。读完第五本，他把原本用来充作枕头的杂志们扒到一边，倒在床上。

天色完全暗了，灯泡突兀地亮着，在半魔放大的瞳孔中倒映成一个白点。

“愚蠢，Dante，愚蠢。”他对自已说。

几分钟后，床头灯熄灭了。

当月亮行进到日出和日落的中间线，如同夜航的船处于大海中央时，开窗声忽然在事务所里响起。

Dante从床上弹起来，抄起黑檀木。

有人在窗外。他举高枪口，眯起眼睛，几乎以为自己没有睡醒。那是Vergil。他哥像是小说里描述的侠盗或吸血鬼什么的，一只手撑着窗户，一只手扶着腰间的刀，半蹲在窗栏上。圆月印在他身后，他深蓝色的衣摆如同鸟类的翅膀，在夜空中鼓荡。凛冽的风和Alpha极具侵略性的信息素一起灌进来，瞬间把Dante冻清醒了。

他张大嘴巴看了Vergil一会儿，脱口而出的第一句话是：“你什么毛病？我没有锁门！”

Vergil从不大的窗户里挤进来，跳到地上。“我不准备打扰他们。”他一边掸平风衣的褶皱一边说。

“他们？”Dante把枪塞回枪套里，挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，“他们搬走了；不过，你本来也不用担心这个。”

“搬走。”Vergil重复着这个词，在房间里匀速踱步，不大的房间立刻被他的味道填满，“去哪儿？”

“我不知道，”Dante耸肩，“她们不会让自己睡大街的。至于Nero，他本来就不常住这儿，也许是过来蹭WIFI。”

Vergil点点头，从窗边走到书柜。Dante揉揉眼睛，把满床的杂志一本本捡回来。原本规整排好的色情读物被或正或反、杂乱无章地摞在一起，有几本甚至在刚刚的短眠中被压皱了封面。但Dante仍然感到愉快，更甚于看到遗失的第27期被摆在第26期与第28期之间。

“说到WIFI，”他一边收拾它们一边说，“我之前都没牵网线——很难以置信是不是？几年前它们还用电话线拨号上网呢。后来Nero给我办了一个。下次我要躲避Patty时，得扯两根线了。”

这时的Vergil已经巡视到了床脚。“Trish的味道。”他突然说。

“认真的？”Dante止住话头，凑过去闻了闻。他没闻到任何“其它”的味道，房间里的空气、物品乃至气氛都恰好组成他的“家”，它们让他感到熟悉、温暖、昏昏欲睡。也许确实是Trish在打理他的房间，也许Nero也有参与。无论是谁，他已经对他们的味道习以为常了。“大概是她。”Dante努力给出一个贴心的解释，“她的信息素很淡，你很快就能习惯的。”

这句话让Vergil皱起眉。“那我呢？”他走到兄弟身边，问。

“呃……哥斯拉过境？”Dante反问，并夸张地用手扇风，“适合拍二手烟危害之类的宣传片。”

Vergil配合地冷笑了一下。“说完了？”

Dante停下铺被子的动作，在黑暗中和Vergil对视。他的哥哥看起来很平静，但他知道他将会做些什么，而那件事就是Vergil深夜造访的理由。他怎么会相信他哥真的会为了“找个地方住”而来呢？

“今晚我在街上走了走，一个人，”果然，Vergil开口了，以一贯的陈述语气，“人群的味道太刺鼻了，Dante，而且挥之不去，它让我的信息素躁动不安。接下来的几个小时里我远离人烟，它却仍有残留。看起来你闻不到。”

说话时，Vergil已经脱去外套和长靴，坐到床的另一侧。他的动作带起一阵风，Dante闭上眼感受了一会儿。好像确实有别的什么掺杂在Vergil鲜明的信息素中。他靠近了些，进入拥抱的距离。

“噢，我闻到了。”几秒后，恶魔猎人说。

“你退步得惊人。”Vergil回答。他同样不由自主地凑近了他的兄弟。现在是接吻的距离了。

“我又没有特训过感知能力，”Dante睁开眼，玩笑般抱怨，“你偷偷练了多久，嗯？”

他不知道怎么形容Vergil所说的“人群的味道”。它微不可察，且毫无攻击性，非要说的话，像是裤脚上的灰尘，洗不洗掉都无伤大雅。不过，从Vergil身上闻到这个确实是罕见的体验。在魔界，Vergil的信息素总是锐利而干净的，它刺穿鲜血、尸骸以及所有魔界的气味，如同刀锋穿过身体，明晃晃地从另一侧钻出来，连血珠都不曾滚落。

现在，人间的灰尘沾染上去了。Dante首先勾勒出Vergil站在熙攘的广场中间的情景。来来往往的人们路过他，有的甚至撞上他；大部分人都会为他拉风的刀与造型回头。这不太对，Vergil太显眼了，他不会容许自己像珍奇动物一样被人围观。那么，融入人群呢？Dante又想象他哥穿着衬衫短裤人字拖，排在快餐店窗口的长队里，一边滑动手机屏幕一边等着白面包鸡排三明治新鲜出炉——这更奇怪了。

那么，他究竟期待着一个怎样的Vergil？或者说，这个世界能接纳怎样的Vergil？

“恰恰相反。”在他走神时，Vergil靠回床头，“我本来都摆脱这个能力了。”

“摆脱？”Dante咂摸着这个词，“以我对你的了解，如果你身为Beta，就又会羡慕Alpha的强健体魄。”

“如果我是Beta，我也不会在任何方面输给Alpha。”Vergil用笃定的语气说，“你知道Alpha的弱点是什么——本能。另一个领袖Alpha的味道会让他们发怒，而Omega又会让他们性致大发。”Vergil不常谈论这个，听他说“性致”这种词反而让人有阳痿的感觉。“这是副作用。”他说。

“是的是的，我知道，”Dante双手交叉枕在脑后，在被子里翘起腿，“我单身那些年听这些听得耳朵都要起茧了。然后，你怎么‘摆脱’它？切它出来，再给它取名叫‘V’？”

Dante很确定自己会听到什么，并为自己先发制人的俏皮话自豪地笑起来。现在这状态很好，让他感到舒适又轻松；他们就是这样在魔界消磨掉大部分时光的。每次他们或安静或吵闹地度过一个夜晚，Dante就会觉得他把Vergil拉得更近了一些。同时，他感觉Vergil也在拉扯他。在过去的三十年里，他从来都是独自入睡，那些只在灯光熄灭后、梦境降临前出现的狡猾的思绪从没机会和任何人分享。

Vergil也被这句调侃逗得勾起嘴角，他用半是好气半是好笑的眼神瞟了Dante一眼——让后者立刻想到一万个和性致有关的词汇——然后做出解答：“只要你没机会用它，就能摆脱它。”Dante回以一个虚心求教的表情，Vergil思索着，把目光投向书桌，“如果你有过——”他顿了顿，“——如果你观察过恶魔、或动物的进化过程，它们会舍弃环境不需要的东西。”

Dante没说话。Vergil像是碰见棘手学生的辅导员一样叹口气。“我在魔界呆了太久了，Dante，恶魔没有信息素。”

这没有那么难懂。“所以你不再有信息素了？”Dante问。

“也许，”Vergil回答，“我逐渐失去了感知信息素的能力，最后当然也无法闻到自己的。我不知道它是否还存在。”

“我第一次听说这个。”Dante说。好吧，这是句废话，不会有第二个这样的案例了。

“能否感知信息素对我来说无关紧要。”Vergil站起来，把阎魔刀搁到那个老旧的刀架上。Dante本来准备炫耀一下自己的远见，但Vergil接着说了下去。“重点在于，Qliphoth的果实为我带回了这个能力。”他转头看Dante，“我本以为它能在人界起点作用，但事实证明，它只会帮倒忙。”

屋内安静了一会儿。“我知道……”Dante放轻声音，没有与兄长对视，“所以你从窗户进来。”

他逐渐趋于沉默，因为他忽然意识到自己刚才自以为贴心的“建议”有多么愚蠢。“你会习惯的”，他刚刚对Vergil这么说。深海的鱼类会习惯阳光吗？

现在怎么办？大度地推荐Vergil回魔界居住？然而，他自己也是这么过来的。很长一段时间里，失散也好，敌对也好，他都把Vergil当作唯一的家人，这一想法在黑骑士死去后依然冥顽不灵。他怀抱着不切实际的期待游离在人类的社群外，像怀揣一张用光了的储值卡。偶尔他搞丢它，又去急急忙忙捡回来。很久后的某一天，他不再去找它了；又过了一些时候，他终于拿起一张新的卡。

然后Vergil突然回来，一眼望见这张卡，用了然的语气说：你属于人间。

这可不太公平。Dante想。但他又没法抱怨什么。和Vergil经历的痛苦相比，人们通常管他这种叫“甜蜜的烦恼”。但烦恼真的可以互相比较吗？难道因为它不够惨烈，就该被称为甜蜜？

在他思索时，Vergil继续说下去。“来的路上，我确实避免了一些不必要的接触。”他解释道，“我为你的信息素而来。”

Dante用鼻音附和了一声，仍旧沉浸在思绪里。他不是Vergil，既不把自己的痛苦当回事儿，还相信别人也不把它们当回事儿。他也不是Lady，能亲手终结过去、选择未来。在魔界的半年里，他们已经谈论过许多话题，那时，Dante觉得世界上不会有更好的亲密关系了——对一个半魔来说，还有谁能比他的半魔兄弟更理解他呢？

但现在，他发现自己无法向Vergil传达这些。他意识到那些藏在床头灯开关里的烦恼并不会因为陪伴而消失，和另一个人分享一张床也不等于驱赶孤独。他们还有很长一段路要走，大概和天各一方的日子一样长。

“你的味道能阻隔它们。”Vergil的语速变快了，看来他也对这场过长的、无人回应的科普讲座感到……失望，他们都迫切需要把谈话进入下一个阶段，找回魔界时的相处模式。“和你一起走在街上时，人们没有这么难以忍受。”Vergil说着，信息素像浪潮，逐渐攀升。

出于争斗的本能，两个Alpha的味道很快挤满了房间。Dante情不自禁地回忆起他们在魔界几乎重回亲密的日子。

一开始，这对半魔兄弟表现得像是动物园里被强行关在一个笼子里的两只动物，在游客参观时强打精神卖笑，夜幕降临后则为了地盘划分线该更靠近谁而大打出手。唯一的区别也许在于，游客都是恶魔，而他们卖的是子弹与次元斩。

然而，随着时间推移，陌生与隔阂终于被回忆与血缘所取代。起初是Dante试图靠近——他总是“试图做什么”的那个，而Vergil很快接纳了他。无论承认与否，在魔界，事情有些不一样：同类只有一个，其它全是敌人。你很难不和这个同类变得亲密。那时Dante坚信，回到人间后事情也不会有什么不同。无论在哪个世界，他们都是唯二的半魔，也是对方唯一的兄弟。

他还能清晰地记起Vergil同意回人界的那个晚上。那是一场久违的、全力以赴的争斗，在他们更多地把精力放在清理Qliphoth上后，这种争斗已经不常发生了。他们先是兵刃相交，然后魔人化，在硬巴巴的土地上滚成一团。他们的信息素尖锐地纠缠在一起，像两只通红着眼睛的野兽，想要征服对方。这听起来不太有美感，他承认，不过谁叫Alpha就是这样的生物呢？在那之后，Dante说一起回去吧，Vergil说好。

他没有说“对了其实老爹的社群不在了”，也没有说“我家还有好几口人（魔）要养”。当他们并肩躺在一起、响亮地喘气时，Dante真的忘记那些了。他只是在Vergil说完“晚安”并闭上眼之后，凑过去亲了他一下。

Vergil没有睁眼。“你总是这么干。”他说。

“这可完全是诬陷！”Dante立刻反驳，“今天是第一次好吗，老哥？几个月以来你都把阎魔刀横在面前睡觉，我可不想玩什么‘反应力测试小游戏’。”

Vergil没有回击，他的嘴角稍稍牵动了一点，“睡觉，Dante，为下一个工作日省省体力吧。”

那个晚上，Dante梦见了小时候。他自己像一只刚出水的小狗，把头发上的水甩得到处都是；同样刚洗完澡的Vergil掀开被子，推了他一把，坐上床，把书推到弟弟够不着的地方，摸索着碰到电灯开关。

“晚安，Vergil！”像母亲要求的那样，他喊。

“晚安，Dante。”

床头灯“啪”的一声熄灭，年幼一些的半魔凑过去，在兄长脸上“吧唧”了一口。Vergil的头发湿湿凉凉地在他脸颊上留下一道水渍。

在那之后，他们把“睡前能把口水弄到对方脸上的次数”当成一个比赛，每次都一边躲闪，一边试图在那张和自己一模一样的脸上留下牙印。这是亲吻，他们都知道，但年轻小男孩就是需要愚蠢的台阶下。

醒来后，Dante的头一个想法是：难以置信，我还有过逃避Vergil的吻的时候。

这就是他们的魔界日程后半段——无休止的工作日与工作间隙的打情骂俏。现在想来，那可真是段不短的时间，以至于Dante都有些忘却人间生活，开始习惯每天肆无忌惮地释放信息素，并活在对方的味道之中的日子了。

“哦！就承认你离不开我吧，老哥。”Dante朝他哥张开双臂，喊道。旧日好时光，他想。下一秒，Vergil就把他按在床上，犬齿凑近他的颈侧。夜风灌进屋里，吹起衣架和椅背上的风衣，吹动刀架上的灰尘，吹上他们的脸颊。他们互相较劲，嘴唇擦碰又分开，衣服纽扣撞得铛铛响。几个回合后，Dante翻身，把Vergil压回去。他们在床上滚了半圈，把刚刚摞好的杂志全数挤到地上，枕头撞倒了床头灯，被子被蹬到床脚。

“是你需要我的味道。”Dante以居高临下的角度说。

“而‘我’是主语。”Vergil反唇相讥。

床并没有大到可以让他们再来几个回合以分胜负，事务所也不适合次元斩或魔人化。Alpha不适合做“被咬”的那个。之前每一次他们咬对方，都是在精疲力竭之后。

“也许我们该先做点什么。”Dante提议。他放松力道，让Vergil把他按到身下。

“正合我意。”他的兄长答道。

TBC


End file.
